


Being Used

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Plugs, BDSM, Bondage, Boots - Freeform, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AOC takes her frustration with the GOP out on her fellow GOP Rep. from NY, Elise Stefanik.
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Elise Stefanik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Being Used

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic

Alexandria was in her office, frustrated, yet again. The GOP were pulling stunts left and right, and as always, calling her names and being, generally just dicks to her. She needed something.

Then, something caught her eye. A tweet from Elise Stefanik, a fellow Representative from New York. She was calling out the “Socialist” Democrats, using Alexandria as an example. She called her, “pro-illegal, anti-life, and anti-American.” That struck the nerve. 

——————————

The next day, Alexandria had some meetings with Democratic leaders in the House, and a few meetings with community leaders. At the end of the list was a meeting she scheduled herself, with Elise Stefanik. 

The meetings went by nicely, and slowly, all the while the GOP would keep attacking Alexandria and the “Socialist” Democrats. Finally, she was done with her meetings. She went back to her office, and let her staff go home early after a day of hard work. She prepared a few items around her actual office, and put some things away. Now she was waiting patiently for Elise. 

——————————

Elise was walking through the halls to AOC’s office. She didn’t know what she wanted. Probably some sort of Socialist new amendment on a bill. 

She entered AOC’s office. It looked nice, she guessed. Suddenly, a voice called out. It was probably AOC’s. 

“Elise, are you there?” 

“Yes, I’m here.” 

“Oh, come in!” 

Just as Elise walked in to Alexandria’s office, she saw the scene before her. AOC was sitting spread-eagle, naked in her chair, using a vibrator to get herself off. She immediately came all over Elise as she entered. 

“Ohhh!” 

“What the hell!? You’re a socialist and a slut, and you just came all over my new dress!” 

Alexandria stood up. Pointing the cum-soaked vibrator at Elise she said: 

“Who are you calling a slut?” 

“You!” 

AOC quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Then she did the unexpected. She kissed Elise. 

After AOC pulled away, Elise said: 

“What was that for!?” 

AOC slapped her across her face. 

“For calling me a socialist and a slut!” 

AOC then pushed her knee up against Elise’s panties. Elise elicited a moan. 

“You like that, bitch?” 

Elise felt good. Aroused by AOC. She was wet. 

Then, AOC stopped. 

“What!? Why’d you stop?” 

AOC ordered, “Strip.” 

Elise didn’t budge. 

AOC slapped her boob harder than she slapped her face. 

“I said, strip! Bitches don’t defy orders!” 

“Yes ma’am.” Elise was quick to say. 

Elise stripped down just to her boots, bra, and underwear. AOC wasn’t having it. 

“When I order you to strip, you strip down to nothing. You don’t get the privilege of having a bra or panties!” She enforced her orders with a slap to her boobs again. 

Elise was quick to strip down to the nude. AOC added, “Keep the boots.” 

AOC then pushed Elise into her desk chair. She turned the vibrator on and pressed it against Elise’s clit. 

Elise moaned. While her slut was busy on the vibrator, AOC grabbed some rope. She tied Elise to the chair. Then she turned off the vibrator. 

“Slut, you’re going to lick me out before you earn your right to cum.” 

“I don’t know-“ 

Elise’s pussy was slapped so hard she came immediately. 

“Yes you do! My slut will eat her mistresses’ pussies whenever they order her to. Now clean up your cum while I untie you to get you ready for your next procedure.” 

Elise bent down to lick her own clit. AOC forced her head down. Elise got her own cum down her throat to the last drop. 

“Get used to the taste bitch. That’s your meal.”

Once Elise was untied, AOC bent her over the desk, and tied her hands behind her back. She then spanked her ass 15 times. AOC grabbed a butt plug. Elise knew where it was going immediately. Hopefully with lube.

That was a pipe dream.

AOC ordered, “Show me your bitch hole.”

”Yes Mistress”

Elise spread her cheeks and the plug was rammed in her hole immediately. She felt full. She felt aroused.

Mistress Alexandria ordered, “Tell me your hole deserves to be stretched for me.”

”My slut hole deserves to be anally stretched for Mistress’s pleasure.”

AOC spanked her ass and shoved three fingers in her slut’s pussy, that she owned.

AOC bent down and whispered in her ear, “You’re only having that taken out when I say. Or when one of your Mistresses says. Which won’t happen for a long time.” Then AOC turned the vibrating part of the anal plug on to low.

”You will be wearing this. With the vibe on.”

”Yes Mistress.” 

AOC took her fingers out of Elise’s pussy. Then she shoved them in her property’s mouth. After that, she untied her and said, “You cannot ever cum, unless I or one of your Mistresses order you to. Or unless you beg us. No more panties either. And you will wear the boots every days, especially when one of your Mistresses is in your presence.” 

”Yes ma’am. I am your property. I deserve to follow your orders.”

”Fucking right. I am not your only Mistress. You will be shared among whoever I tell you to fuck. They will know in advance I sent you.”

”Thank you Mistress” Elise said, while getting her bra and dress back on.

”You’re still here? Get the fuck out of my office or else I’ll get the pussy clamps out.”

Elise quickly said, “Yes, Mistress” and ran out as fast as possible.

——————————

That was one experience Elise would never forget, without cumming all over herself, that is.


End file.
